1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resealable dispenser-container provided with a sheet flap and a process for manufacturing the same.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a resealable dispenser-container which contains, for example, home use commercial goods consumed in several times, especially wet tissues, i.e., fibrous materials, such as non-woven fabric, gauze, or cotton, impregnated with toilet water or cleaning solution including alcohol or the like which tissues are widely used for cleaning make-up, cleaning skin or wiping stains in a kitchen and so on, and a process for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Many containers have been proposed for containing the above-described wet tissues. Containers used for such use are required to prevent wet tissues contained therein from being dried up and to be ensured to easily dispense the wet tissues therefrom.
As a typical dispenser-container for such use, for example, a dispenser-container disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 59-2696 has been known. The dispenser-container comprises a container body made of a flexible and impervious sheet of such as synthetic resin and a flap made of a flexible sheet material such as synthetic resin. The container body has at a top surface thereof an opening for dispensing the wet tissues therethrough. The flap is resealably attached to the top of the container body so that it resealably covers the opening.
The dispenser-container disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 59-2696 has the following problems. When a number of tissues are contained in the dispenser-container, as the tissues in the container are dispensed and accordingly, as the height of the sheet material lowers, the top surface of the container body which is made of flexible sheet may be deformed or may be waved. Thus, many small clearances may be formed between the lower surface of the flap and the top surface of the container body.
As a result, when the flap is tried to be attached to the top surface of the container body again after it has been opened, the flap cannot be sealably attached to the top of the container body.
In order to obviate such problems, Japanese Utility Model No. 2530521 discloses a dispenser-container which comprises a container body made of a relatively flexible synthetic resin and containing a number of folded wet tissues, the container body having at the top surface thereof an opening for dispensing the wet tissues one by one, and a reinforcing member made of relatively hard synthetic resin is provided above the top surface of the container body surrounding the dispensing opening, and further, a resealable flap sealably closing the dispensing opening is attached to the reinforcing member.